Mission Anew
by nikkib18
Summary: This is a continuation off Tsukimori's Mission... P.s. I do NOT own La Corda, I'm only borrowing the people and little bit of plot. P.p.s No flames please, i'm a complete amateur.
1. Chapter 1

Continuation of "Tsukimori's Mission"

As Len and Kahoko walked hand in hand, the wind started to pick up even more…

Len could feel Kahoko's hand shaking and when looking over, could see that the cold was starting to get to her. He had to do something quick…

"Hurry! This way!"

Kahoko was startled as Tsukimori pulled her into an alcove that was shielded from most of the wind. There was a bench and a trashcan in it, and Tsukimori was quick. He sat them down, pulled Kahoko's violin from her, and set it on the ground, then set his others things down and pulled off both of his gloves.

"What are you doing Tsukimori-kun?" said Kahoko, startled as her hands were exposed to the freezing air.

"Making sure your don't freeze."

And he held her hands in his, rubbing them close together generating heat. Then he realized that there was still the problem of the rest of her body…

"_Well, survival guidelines would say to strip off all clothing and huddle together… strip her… No! Get your head out of the gutter Len that won't work! And she'd hardly consent to that! What do I do?" _Shaking his head to keep it from wandering he pulled himself back to the problem at hand, and realizing a solution he asked Kahoko…

"Hino?" but as he looked down at her, he got no answer. "Hino!?" he said louder, and to his horror he realized that her eyes were closed and her shaking was getting worse. "Kahoko!" he cried out, still no answer. With dread filling his heart, he stood up quickly and started to unbutton his coat, he opened his coat and blazer, and then reached over and undid Kahoko's coat and pulled her vertical. Pulling her close, he rested her head over his heart, and wrapped his blazer and coat as well as he could around her and rubbed as much as he could. _"Please Kami-sama, I don't want to lose her. I couldn't live with myself if she suffered for my selfishness." _He felt her cold body against his, and tried to concentrate on getting her warm… it seemed to him hours that he stood there praying.

Kahoko could feel herself waking up, but something was odd…

She took a quick tally of what she felt.

Her hands were warmer… a hand holding both of hers.

She had feeling in her body again… there seemed to be something wrapped around her.

There was a strong heartbeat under her hands and an arm around her…

Wait… a Heartbeat and an Arm?

Her eyes flew open and felt a hand holding her hands to the chest, the other hand supporting her. Hot breaths were caressing her hair. Finally she said "Tsukimori?"

Len thought that he had heard beautiful sounds before, but when his Kahoko woke and said his name… even if it was his surname, that was more angelic then any choir or orchestra. Without even thinking or hesitating, he let go of her hands and wrapped both arms even more securely around her burying his face in her hair and neck. He was shaking from head to foot and it had nothing to do with the cold, while whispering her name, and thanking god out loud that she was okay.

Kahoko was startled at Tsukimori's behavior and could feel heat pooling in her body as he whispered "Kahoko, Thank God, Kahoko…" in her ear.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, and tried to push away to look at him, but he only let a small whimper of protest, shook his head against her neck and held her more firmly.

Kahoko didn't know what to think. She remembered Tsukimori rubbing her hands, and then nothing. Then she remembered feeling very sleepy. _"I must have fallen asleep and blacked out!"_ she thought_ "No wonder Tsukimori was so concerned… wait… first compliments, hand holding, smiling, and now showing affection?"_

"Um… who are you and what have you done with Tsukimori?"

Startled by her question Len quickly loosened his grip and looked her full in the face, a frown adorning his. Only then did he see the playfulness in her expression as she said "Oh good, it is you, you were acting so strange…"

"I was not!" Len replied "I was only relieved, you were comatose for so long…"

"How long?"

"I have no idea…" said Len, but he did not seem to have a problem with it. Now, Kahoko was very confused at this, but as feeling returned to her limbs she realized, that in her awaked state she had failed to realize their current position.


	2. Chapter 2

No Title Yet: Chapter 2

"_I was not!" Len replied "I was only relieved, you were comatose for so long…"_

"_How long?"_

"_I have no idea…" said Len, but he did not seem to have a problem with it. Now, Kahoko was very confused at this, but as feeling returned to her limbs she realized, that in her awaked state she had failed to realize their current position..._

Her mental tally of the state of her body aside, Hino then took an assessment of their body positions… and could feel the heat start to rise in her face…

She started to try and struggle away; the heat rising even more in her face as she realized how much stronger Tsukimori was compared to her. When she started to struggle, Tsukimori started to frown again.

"If I let go, you're going to get cold again…" he whispered in her ear. Hino paused, shivers going down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold, but then said "You going to have to let go if we are to get anywhere…" Tsukimori scowled, but grunted in agreement.

As they were buttoning up their jackets again, both wishing they were in the previous position again they started shooting off ideas for a solution to the current situation. Finally they decided on one. "My home is closer, Tsukimori-kun, we can go there, my brother should be there…" "We could call my parents and see if they could drive…"

So by some miracle they placed a call on Tsukimori's cell…

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"Mother…"

"Len! Thank Heavens your safe!"

"Mother…"

"You have had your father and I in a right state…"

"Mother."

"Do you have any idea how long we have been driving trying to find you…"  
"Mother!"  
"…. Yes?"

"Mother, Hino and I are stranded, I was walking her home when the wind started up, we need you to come and get us…"  
"You were walking her home?!?"

At this time, Hino saw that Tsukimori was turning a light shade of pink on the cheeks.

"Tsukimori-kun? Are you alright?"

At both of the women inquiring, one in his ear, one in front of him, he felt his ears start to heat up.

"Yes mother… and I need you and father to come and get us. We are standing in an alley in-between school and Hino's…"

"Very well Len, we will be there as soon as possible…"

About five minutes later, they were sitting in the back of the car, driving carefully to Hino's home… Some how, Len wasn't sure how, but some way, he ended up in the front seat next to his father, and Kahoko was in the back with his mother!

Luckily the topics stayed on safe ones, for some reason, his mother thought it was "darling" that Kahoko had knitted her own scarf and mittens…

"Hino-san, we are reaching 47th street…" said Mr. Tsukimori from the front seat, taking note of Len's scowl and how it deepened at how close they were getting.

"Thank you so much, but please no –san, my home is the fifth from the right…"

"Very well, Hino… chan."

With that Hino blushed… and Len's mother asked… "Now with whom do you live?"

Hino was about to answer face still red, when she remembered that she was in a car and that her street was notorious for… her face went very pale and cried out "Tsukimori-san, be careful for the black…"

But she never got to finish her sentence because with the skidding of tires the car met the black ice, a crash and a cry of fear drowned it out.

When Len opened his eyes his head was ringing, and he saw that the car had crashed against a light post, and the light post had fallen on top of the car. Kahoko_!_ He looked around and saw that she was staring back at him with wide eyes… Using no words at all they seemed to communicate, asking and reassuring that the other was all right.

A knock on the window of Len's door started all four of them. A man, mid to late 20's was standing outside, in a coat and boots, but he had obviously just ran out the door. "Is everyone alright?" he mouthed through the glass. He peered in at all of them… eyes stopping on Hino… With a gasp Kahoko cried out… "Big Brother!" the man's eyes widened at her voice and looking even harder at her, his face paled, "Kaho?... Kaho!" The man then ran around the car, avoiding the pole, or… what was left of the pole, and wrenched Kahoko's door open, and pulled her up into a hug. After reassuring himself that his baby sister was all right, he opened Mr. Tsukimori's door and invited them all in.

As they all piled into the Hino residence, a small feminine voice called out "Papa? Was that Auntie that made that big noise?" All the Tsukimori's looked down the hall and saw a small little girl holding a doll with one hand and the doorway with the other. She looked about six years old, and had long red hair (same as her father, apparently red hair was a family thing) and the darkest brown eyes they had ever seen… in other words, she was the most adorable girl they had ever laid eyes on. They all gave a start when Kahoko said "Yes, that was me, I'm very sorry for scaring you Kisa."

_"Huh?" _thought Len… "_Auntie?"_

"Oh!" cried out Kahoko "I'm so sorry! I guess I should introduce you…"

She reached out and softly called Kisa, and the little girl slowly came towards Kahoko, until she reached her side, and Kahoko promptly drew the young girl to her side, Kisa held onto Kahoko's skirt hiding half of her face.

"Everyone, this is my niece Kisa, Kisa, this is my friend Tsukimori-kun, and his mother and father."

Misa walked up to the child and stuck her hand out and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Kisa…"

But she trailed off as Kisa looked up and smiled, she was just the epitome of childhood innocence, and it was no wonder that they were all hooked and laughed as she stuck out her tiny hand and said "Hi! It's nice to meet you too! Who are you?" She was looking at Len as she asked the question, Len seeing an opportunity, took it in stride. He has seen Kahoko's face as she looked at Kisa, it was a mothering face, and it stirred something in his chest. So he walked forward past his parents knelt down and took her little hand in his and said "Hello Miss Kisa, I'm you're auntie's friend from school, Len Tsukimori." The little girl nodded and said "What do I call you?" Len looked at Kahoko, smiled and said "What ever you wish to call me..." "Okay Big Brother Len!" Len looked shocked for a moment, but smiled and said, "Big Brother... Len..." looking at Kahoko he finished, "I like it."

Chuckling Kahoko pushed Kisa towards the stairs and said "you need to finish your homework little one, you can interrogate the others later." Turning back to the Tsukimori trio she invited them to the living room.

Len was curious as to who the man was, he figured that it was Kisa's father and Kahoko's brother, but how… an aunt? Kahoko seemed so young, and who was the mother? And where was Kahoko's parents?

Kahoko saw that Len was confused and so she motioned for them all to sit down. It was a modest little room, with two love seats, and a single armchair by the fireplace. They were all set very close, so that you could almost reach across from the armchair to the love seat right across from it. There were little side tables next to them, nothing on them except a picture frame on one, and a pad with pen on the other. There was no t.v. but one of the walls was covered from head to foot with a large curtain. The entire room was done in warm browns and creams, and the furniture was oak and chocolate. All in all, it was very cosy and comfortable. Mr and Mrs Tsukimori took the love seat facing the fireplace and Len sat in the other one close to his parents. Kahoko disappeared for a few minutes and they all looked around. There were obviously family pictures of her, the man, and the little girl. But on the mantle piece there were pictures of three women, two of the women were very young and one of them was obviously related to the eldest women. And above the mantle there was a beautiful painting of the entire family sitting together in a picnic setting next to a river. An other couple, sat in the center, and the older man looked exactly like Kahoko. There was almost a glow off of the canvas and the painting had the initials of the artist in the corner, K.H. and the date. The date was for eight months previous. With a start all the Tsukimori's realized and looked at each other, the people in the separate paintings must be…

"They are my mother, sister and sister-in-law."

They all started as Kahoko came back in with a tray with tea and snacks. She set it on a table and started pouring the tea and handing out the cups, sugar and cream. Sitting back in the armchair cupping the hot tea in her hands she took a sip and said, "The painting was completed about a month after they were killed in a car crash."

Len had no idea what to say and so just settled with a, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Kahoko waved her hand in his direction and said, "I'm slightly jealous." And to their shocked faces she continued, "I believe that after people die there is some sort of existence. I'm not sure how or what, but after you die, there is no more hardship, all those women were wonderful people, and had a lot of hardship in their lives. So they are in a better place of rest for them then any spa could give." She ended with a laugh and smile. Len looked at her, _how can she be so strong and happy, its only been nine months…_

"Who is the painter?" asked Mr. Tsukimori

"That would be Kahoko…" said the man who had come to the car. He walked in, with blankets and more food. Passing the blankets around he joined Len on the love seat after making sure it was okay with Len, who shrugged.

"I am very sorry!" cried the man suddenly, "I have not introduced myself! I'm Kyon Hino, Kahoko's older brother, you saw my daughter Kisa in the hallway." He stood and shook Len's parents hands, and then reached out his hand to Len, who took it. Len immediately felt like he was being tested, but he grit his teeth offered a polite answer and looked him in the eyes. _His eyes are exactly like Kahoko's... _He thought, and to his surprise, Kyon nodded, grinned, and clapped Len on the back and said "So this is the guy who's been helping Little Lotie with her music..." he grinned and to Kahoko's horror kept going, "Thank you for putting up with her for so long I know that she can be a bit of a handful, but she's started enjoying life again since you started helping..." "BROTHER!" Everyone looked over at Kahoko who was staring at Kyon with horror all over her face, and the bright red painted across her cheeks that Len loved so much. _So cute. _After what seemed to be a completely silent argument Kahoko just sank back into the cushions and said, "They don't know about anything."

Kyon just smiled and looked at the Tsukimori's, "Kaho is very modest, she may not be the best at violin or walking on a flat surface without tripping..." Kahoko let out a sound of protest as everyone else laughed, even she couldn't help but smile. Kyon continued "No one however, can beat her at singing and painting..." he said with a proud look his sister.

"Oh! You sing Hino-chan?" asked Mrs. Tsukimori, looking delighted.

"...yes..." said Kahoko, wringing her hands, face bright red, she glanced up at Len and then catching his eye blushed and looked down again.

"I call her Little Lotie, like the girl in The Phantom of the Opera, she has had little to no training, yet she just excels. It's in her blood. I'm sure your family is familiar with that concept..." he grinned over at Len "Everyone in your family is extremely talented in similar talents, yet you take that talent, and make it your own, separate, yet the same."

Tsukimori was shocked, the knot in his chest; that always tightened when people attributed his talent to his name, loosened a bit. He looked at Kyon to Kahoko, both smiling at each other, him and his parents.

As Kyon and his parents chatted, Tsukimori's eyes were drawn to Kahoko... Her face was turned to the fire, it reflecting in her eyes and hair. She seemed to realize that someone was staring at her, and turned toward him. He refused to look away.

Kahoko was watching the flames of the fire thinking, "_Tsukimori-kun and his parents are learning so much... but I suppose it's only fair..."_ she looked at Tsukimori, realizing that he was looking at her as well. She just held his eyes, "_He has hardly any friends, and everyone thinks they know him, I have learned some things about him, I suppose it would be nice..." _her musings were interrupted as Kisa ran into the room, jumped into her lap and threw her arms around her.

Tsukimori couldn't help the smile that came to his face as the little girl wrapped her arms around Kahoko.

Kisa looked over at her Big-Brother-Len and smiled wiggling her fingers in his direction. He smiled at her.

And waved back.


	3. Chapter 3

Mission Anew Chapter 3:

That evening passed too quickly for everyone, they had talked for another few minutes until Kahoko's father had come home. He was a tall man, one who would make even that "_stupid piano Neanderthal"_ feel small. Len was a little intimidated by the man, but he had learned that if you show you're gut and respect, Hino's tend to respect you, just as the son had the father did, not as quickly though. But as he learned that the young man sitting next to his son was the one who was helping his little girl with her music, he stepped forward, clasped his hand, and held his shoulder, "You ought to be given a commendation for your patience with Kahoko." "DADDY!" everyone had a good laugh. The man turned out was an assistant to the ambassador to Italy, (who was Kahoko's grandfather) and had served in the US Marine Core as a young man. Len immediately respected the man, he had the air of someone to be treated as such, but not with the pompous attitude that he associated with the matriarch of the Yunoki's. Later as the adults talked in the main foyer, Len found himself with Kahoko, and a sleeping Kisa. Kisa had fallen asleep on her aunt's lap as everyone chatted, and Len found, he liked the sight of his Kahoko with a child on her lap… but he could imagine… "_little children with gold brown eyes… blue or red hair..."_ "Tsukimori-kun?" he blinked.

"Huh?"  
Kahoko laughed, "Oh good. For a second you were off in your thoughts and I was thinking we might have to get the space station to send you back down again…"  
"Perhaps I was just trying to see where you spend most of your time…"  
Kahoko gaped at him and then threw her head back and laughed lightly, "Good one!" and they were laughing together. Until Kisa started shifting and Kahoko stopped her laughter to shush her niece back into oblivion. Then they just were contented to look at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Len." It was his mother. "Len, there is a taxi ready to take us home."  
He and Kahoko couldn't hide their disappointment. Sighing he stood, "Very well mother, I'll be there in a minute…" she disappeared.

He stood and walked to Kahoko's chair, "Do you need help with her?"

She bashfully looked up at him, "I'm afraid that I can't stand without moving her too much…"

Without a word, Len stooped down, and easily lifted the little girl into his arms and stepped back. He took a moment to look closely at the child. She was so sweet and innocent, "She looks a lot like you and your brother…"

Kahoko smiled at him and then stroked Kisa's hair, "She is very much a Hino, but she is like her mother as well… a lovely person."  
The haunted look in her eyes clued to Len, "_Maybe she's not moved on as she would have others think…"_ "I would like to hear more about your family… since you know so much about mine… perhaps after practice someday we can go get something to eat… when it's not snowing of course…" Kahoko giggled slightly, and nodded at him, blushing.

He could hear the others getting their coats on so he asked, "Shall I help you put her to bed?"

Kahoko could only nod, and led him up the stairs as the their families smirked and grinned from the door.

Len looked around, it was a modest place, but very nice. He was led into a small pink and purple room, with butterflies painted on the walls in many different colors and designs. "Did you paint all these?"  
Kahoko looked up from turning the covers and said, "Yes, when I heard that my brother and sister-in-law were having a girl, I took my plans for a girls room and started, I had it all planned out, that if it was a boy…"  
"A boy…?"

She smiled sheepishly, "It would have been airplanes and cars…"  
Len chuckled, and laid Kisa down on the bed, as Kahoko covered her, he got an idea, and decided to go through with it before he lost his nerve…

"Tsukimori-kun?"

"Len..." he replied

She looked shocked and he cut off her "Eh!?" as he held her chin gently and brushed his lips over hers in the lightest of caresses. "Good night, Kahoko."

And he walked to the door, turning back with one hand on the threshold he asked, "I'll see you in practice tomorrow?"

She was still holding both hands to her heart, but as he spoke she looked him in the eye, smiled and said, "Yes, I think you will."

Exchanging smiles, Kahoko turning Len's new favorite color, they parted both thinking "_I'm not going to get any sleep tonight..."_

The next day didn't turn out the way they wanted though... there was a snow day... and then the weekend... and by the time that school started on monday, they were both very eager to see the other at school. Kahoko even got up early to get there before classes!

But she hit a bit of a roadblock... called Yunoki-sempi... who tricked her into taking a drive with him before school, and as such, made sure that she had to run to her class by the time they got there and was not able to see Tsukimo... "_I mean Len..._" she corrected internally. Then at the end of the day, she was getting ready to meet him for practice when the speakers came on, "Would all the concours participants meet in the music room immediately..." "_What could they possibly want?"_

When Kahoko walked into the room there was everyone there, she spotted Len and gave him a shy smile and blush, which was returned with a quirk of his mouth into a smirk. The meeting began.

Kanazawa told them of a competition that the headmaster thought would be a good idea for them to see, but it was in... "VENICE, ITALY?!?!?!?!"

Later the group all left with huge packets of paperwork and information. Kahoko and Len were leading the pack, talking and everyone was trying to listen in...

"So, this should be interesting..." said Kahoko looking through the packets, "But I have to say the only thing that I'll be looking forward to is the performance, because these places they want us to go..." she smacked the packet on the corner of a wall, "are on top of all the tourists lists, so they won't be any fun at all."

"Oh, your grandfather is still in Italy isn't he..." Len asked, remembering part of last nights conversation, "So you've already seen all these places?"

"Yes, and frankly, I am insulted that the headmaster and Kanazawa didn't come to me when they were deciding, there are so many better places in Venice to go then what they have chosen." She had an adorable pout on her face, and he couldn't help but just nod and look sympathetic. As she went on the others in the back started to whisper. "When did they become so friendly?" asked Shimizu, "I do not know..." replied Fuyuumi, "_you are a dead man Tsukimori!" _thought Tsuchiura. "_ehhh? ahhh?"_ was all that Hihara could manage, and next to him Yunoki couldn't help but wonder if the reason Kahoko got up so early was... But Kahoko cut them all off as she stopped her tirade of the headmasters agenda with a "Oh!" and set her things down on the side of the hall and started rummaging through her bag.

"What are you...?" asked an amused Len as the others were watching from a few feet away.

"Kisa wanted me to give this to you..." the others whispered "who's Kisa?" "do you know her?" "No idea..." Kahoko found what it was she was looking for, and handed it to him, then turned back to her bag as she said, "And my brother wanted me to give this to you and for you to extend it to your parents as well."

Len took the other envelope from her, raising his eyebrow as she held her hands up and shook her head.

He shrugged and set his things down to open them... and then he started laughing (scared the heck out of the others).

"What?" asked Kahoko who couldn't help but giggle a bit with him, his laugh was infectious. He just shook his head still chuckling and showed it to Kahoko... who in turn started to giggle uncontrollably as well.

"Um... s- sempi's?" asked shy Fuyuumi, "What?"

Len couldn't help it, he showed the rest of the students the paper. It was a crude drawing of a blue haired man playing a violin with the lines "To: My Big Brother Len" at the top and "From: Kisa" at the bottom. The others were puzzled as Hihara asked, "Who's Kisa?" Len answered, "Kahoko's niece."


	4. Chapter 4

Mission Anew Chapter 4:

He looked at the picture again and asked, "Tell me, did you tell her anything about me?" he had a smirk on his face as he looked at Kahoko.

She threw her head back and laughed as Kanazawa, and Ousaki walked up to hear her saying, "That is all she wanted to hear about!" she was giggling and the others were looking at the two of them startled. Some with bemusement (Fuyuumi, Shimizu, and the adults), and envy (the other guys) "All she wanted to talk about was her 'Big-Brother-Len' and his parents. She was so excited that the only way to calm her down was to get her doing art..." and then Kahoko had to take another quick breath as she finished, "and now I know what she was working on all weekend... Hahaha!"

Len smirked and said, "I think that I'll wait till I'm at home to read your brothers because I am not sure everyone else can stand any more surprises..." he was looking over her head. So Kahoko looked over her shoulder and saw all of the others just staring at the two of them... she was having a very hard time not laughing and by the strangled chokes behind her, so was Tsukimori.

"So... Fuyuumi-chan!" she said brightly startling everyone. "Y-yes Kaho-sempi?"

Kahoko smiled and ran up grabbing her hand, "We should go get something to eat! Do you want to join us?" she asked the other guys, who all started to stutter and agree.

~Len's Point of view~

The others were very caught off guard at Kahoko's happiness and I had a very hard time not laughing at them, but decided not to give them all heart attacks. She looked over her shoulder at me and asked "Will you join us?" I had plans to practice... but when she asked me, I could see behind her... everyone was expecting me to refuse. So I decided to shock them once more...

~Third Person~

"Of course..." Kahoko smiled at him clapping her hands together "Great!" the smile on her face was enough to almost make him smile... almost. He had to keep some of his dignity.

Later:

They had all gone to a cafe near the school and after everyone had eaten they decided that to get ready for the trip they would need to go shopping. Deciding to do that later, they parted ways. "Hino-san, would you care for a ride home?" asked Yunoki. Kahoko barely suppressed a shudder, she didn't want to have to deal with that guy twice on her own in one day, but how...

"Don't worry about it sempi." Len had come to her resuce, "Hino and I have a few things to discuss about her technique and then I will walk her home."

Yunoki had a smile on his face, but the tension in the air was tangible. "No, I must insist, it will get too cold..."

"Then we will share a cab." Len was firm, he walked over to Hino and took her school bag from her hand, looping her arm through his continuing, "Though I think that she might want to walk considering last time we were both in a car..."

"what happened?" asked Fuyuumi.

Len looked at her and said, "Lets just say that no matter how good the car is, when dueling a stationary object, it usually tends to lose." and with that he nodded to everyone else and swept Kahoko away barely giving her time to wave a few fingers in farewell.

"You're timing is impeccable. Thank you." she said after a few moments silence.

"I must say that no matter what you thought, my intentions were purely selfish." Len replied with a smirk.

"... really?" asked Kahoko.

"Yes, Kahoko..." she gasped, he plowed on, "Because no matter how much I respect Yunoki-sempi as an artist or student, I don't think he realizes how much his mask slips in our little 'group sessions' and frankly, I do not like the way he looks at you."

Kahoko was speechless, but somehow managed to say, "I'm glad that I am not the only one who thinks that of him..." ignoring Len's stunned look, "However Len, please just let me thank you for your rescue anyway because there is only so much of a 'Yunoki's attentions' that I can stand in one day..." Len all of a sudden stopped, staring at her...

She flushed, and started to stutter, "Y-yes, I was going to come see Len before school, and then h-he j-just pulled up and then they just drove and drove and I was l-late and so I wasn't able to come early, and I was..." but she was startled out of her rabbling by the softest of brushes from Len's lips.

"I'm not mad at you, but can you say it again?" Kahoko looked confused... "What?" "Say my name again."

"Oh... Len?" she said in a question and was rewarded with another soft kiss. They smiled at each other and Len took her hand, and they began to walk to her home. "_Say it as many times as you want... say it always... Kahoko..._"

"Kahoko?" "Yes Len?" "Do you think that Kisa will draw me more pictures if I tell her that I can ballroom dance and play the piano as well?"

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
